Cegukan hik!
by Saya Sendiri
Summary: Hari ini benar-benar sial bagi Rukia dan si kembar Kurosaki. Gara-gara Ichigo, mereka harus bersusah payah mengerjakan aktivitas mereka. Kenapa? karena cegukan yang diberikan oleh laki-laki jeruk itu. Tapi, untunglah... cegukan itu telah membantu proses percintaan mereka/ Ichiruki * HitsuKarin * JintaYuzu * fiction/ tertarik? silahkan baca. Special for Karin dan Yuzu's birthday


**Cegukan... hik!**

**Disclaimer :**

**Demi pitaknya kepala Kubo, Bleach itu bukanlah milik author sedeng ini**

**Rated : T**

Genre : Humor, Romance (?) Family

Pairing:

Ichigo x Rukia

Hitsugaya x Karin

Jinta x Yuzu

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, AU, GaJe stadium akhir, Abal tingkat akut, minim deskripsi**

**~***OneShoot***~**

***DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ***

.

.

"_Ittadakimasu_!" Beberapa suara dengan frekuensi berbeda telah menyerukan sebuah kata keramat. Ya, kata keramat bagi makanan-makanan lezat yang kini memenuhi meja 'itu'.

"Hoi... sekarang masih pagi. Berhenti menyerukan suara jelek itu," suara _baritone_ yang dilantunkan dengan nada malas itu menyela. Sebuah sumpit –sepasang!– di jari kanannya mulai bergerak menuju mulut seseorang di sebelahnya. Hei... apa yang mau dia lakukan?

"Telurmu untukku!" Ah... dasar! Ternyata mangsa sumpit itu adalah sebuah telur gulung yang tadi hampir mendarat di mulut orang itu.

"Ichigo!" tegas orang itu. ia menekan kata '_strawberry_' itu, menunjukkan kekesalannya sekarang.

"Rukia, diamlah dan makan nasimu," sang pemilik suara _baritone_ –Ichigo– menyahut santai sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya. Dengan kesal, Rukia mengembungkan pipinya, lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan telur baru.

"Hihi..." Tingkah 2 orang itu ditanggapi dengan kekehan kecil dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka –yang juga sedang makan.

"Rukia-_chan_ imut, lho," seorang gadis kecil dengan jepit '_ichigo_' menyahut pelan.

"Ichi-_nii_, jangan suka jahil!" kali ini seorang gadis berambut hitam memprotes sambil menukikkan matanya ke arah sang _nii-san_, Ichigo.

"Sudah sudah... makanlah," seorang perempuan paruh baya melerai.

"Baik, _kaa-san_!" mereka semua –kecuali Rukia– membalas pasrah.

"Karin!" Gadis berambut hitam menoleh.

"Yuzu!" Gadis dengan jepit pun ikut menoleh.

"Ya, kaa-san?" Karin dan Yuzu menjawab serentak.

"Hari ini kalian ada acara?" tanya sang kaa-san, kedua gadis cantik itu menggeleng pelan. Mulut mereka masih mengunyah makanan, tak mungkin mereka menjawab.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu temani aku jalan-jalan ya!" seorang pria dewasa dengan jenggot tipis berseru riang. Ah... pastilah dia kepala rumah tangga di ruangan itu.

"Oh... aku ingat, Toushirou mengajakku main bola," sela Karin cepat.

"Oh iya, Jinta-kun ingin jalan-jalan bersama," Yuzu tak kalah cepatnya, membuat senyuman di wajah baka _oyaji_ mereka sirna seketika.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa melengking itu mengagetkan seisi ruangan.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia dan _kaa-san_ berteriak marah. Sedang Karin dan Yuzu hanya diam dengan mata melotot.

"Ah... maaf, aku hanya kasihan pada oyaji," bela Ichigo sambil menahan tawa, namun wajahnya segera kembali normal. Dua bola mata _oyaji_ melebar, melotot pada anak kurang ajarnya.

"Hik!"

Senyap.

"Hik!"

Senyap!

"Hik..."

"Hik..."

Ichigo menatap Rukia kaget. Dan Rukia melotot marah pada Ichigo.

"Hik..." Kali ini Karin.

"Hik..." Yuzu.

"Ka... Kalian," lirih Ichigo. bibirnya tersenyum miris, sedikit ketakutan menatap 3 pasang mata yang seakan-akan ingin menelanjanginya.

"Cegu... hik... kan... hik..." teriak Rukia, Karin dan Yuzu frustasi.

.

.

*0*

.

.

Baiklah, ruang makan itu kini dipenuhi suara cegukan. Dan _death glare_ terus saja dikeluarkan oleh mereka –yang cegukan.

"Co... coba kalian minum air yang banyak," saran Ichigo pelan. Tangannya perlahan menuangkan air ke dalam 3 gelas di depan gadis-gadis itu. Dan gadis-gadis itu dengan ganas mulai meminumnya –tentunya dengan suara cegukan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

1 gelas, cegukan itu tak juga berhenti.

2 gelas, masih tetap terdengar.

3 gelas, bagus... gadis-gadis itu kenyang dengan hanya sarapan 3 gelas air.

"Percuma... hik!" kesal Rukia.

Ichigo berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju meja dapur. Orang-orang dalam ruang makan itu hanya mengernyit bingung melihat Ichigo yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi lemari dapur. Lalu, wajahnya berseri sambil kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Itu.. hik.. apa... hik.. Ichi-nii.. hik..?" sahut Karin gusar. Pandangan matanya pada Ichigo benar-benar tidak bersahabat.

"Eum... baiklah... _oyaji_ dan _kaa-san_ akan pergi bekerja dulu, kalian selesaikan urusan kalian, ya." Kaa-san mereka berdiri sambil mengambil beberapa piring kotor di atas meja. Sesekali ia terkikik melihat tingkah putra-putrinya itu.

"Ah... Isshin _ji-san_ hik... Masaki _ba-san_ hik... ingat hari ini, kan hik?" dengan cepat Rukia menatap orang yang ternyata adalah _ba-san_-nya (bukan _kaa-san_-nya).

"Iya sayang, aku ingat," Masaki menjawab dengan sebuah suara lembut dan senyuman, begitu juga Isshin. Tak disangka kali ini dia (si _baka oyaji_) akan tenang tanpa berheboh ria.

...

"Apa hik... yang _onii-chan_ hik... lakukan... de.. dengan hik... garam dan itu hik?" tanya Yuzu setelah ayah dan ibunya keluar. Rukia, Karin dan Ichigo menatap gadis itu, namun hanya Ichigo yang mengembangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kau hik... kenapa... hik... Ichigo?" kesal Rukia. tanpa basa-basi, Ichigo membuka toples kecil berisi garam itu, menyendoknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Rukia, membuat Rukia langsung memuntahkan benda itu. Tepat di wajah Ichigo.

"Pueh... hik..." Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, dengan suara cegukan mengiringi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Ichigo kesal sambil membersihkan wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya. Rukia dengan cepat mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya habis.

"Kau... hik... asin!" jerit Rukia.

"Itu caranya, makan sesendok garam!" kesal Ichigo.

Entah mengapa melihat tingkah Ichigo dan Rukia membuat Karin dan Yuzu ikut-ikutan memanas. Dengan kasar, Karin dan Yuzu melempar Ichigo dengan sebuah sendok, membuat Ichigo merintih kesakitan mendapatkan 3 serangan dari 3 orang gadis.

"SAKIT, BODOH!" kesal Ichigo. Karin, Yuzu dan Rukia melotot marah. Ichigo mendesah pasrah. Baiklah... ini semua memang salahnya, jadi dia yang harus bertanggung jawab.

...

Ichigo berlari menuju kamarnya, mengambil ponselnya dan mulai berkutat pada tombol-tombol di layar ponsel itu. Rukia sempat memprotes, namun Ichigo membela diri.

Ichigo mulai bersuara, oh... ternyata dia mencari cara menghilangkan cegukan.

Cara lain selain minum banyak dan makan sesendok garam adalah minum terbalik. Hal ini pun sempat diprotes oleh ketiga gadis itu dan cepat-cepat Ichigo menjelaskannya. Minum terbalik? Mereka harus membalikkan tubuh mereka dan minum dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Dan hasilnya... Ichigo disiram.

Cara lainnya, makan sesendok gula. Oh... yang satu ini lebih baik daripada sesendok garam. Ah... cara ini pun tak berguna.

"Hah... baiklah... aku ke toilet dulu," kata Ichigo lelah. Oh, sialnya hari ini libur, dia tidak bisa kabur dari 3 setan itu.

Di dalam ruang makan itu, Karin, Yuzu dan Rukia masih menahan cegukan mereka yang makin menjadi.

"Hik..."

"Hik..."

"Hik..."

"DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Tiba-tiba suara teriakan yang menggelegar itu mengagetkan seisi ruang makan. Karin, Yuzu dan Rukia langsung menoleh.

"Itu... hik... tidak... membantu... hik!" kesal ketiga gadis itu sambil menendang-nendang tubuh Ichigo yang terbaring di lantai.

.

.

*0*

**IchiRuki's scene**

.

.

"Tak kusangka hal itu tak berhasil," sahut Ichigo. Rukia mendelik kesal.

"Diamlah... hik... Kami bertiga memang hik... tidak bisa... hik... dikagetkan," sengit Rukia. perlahan, Rukia berjalan mendekati wastafel, lalu mencuci tangannya. Ichigo hanya memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Karin dan Yuzu hik.. sudah pergi?" tanya Rukia, ia mengelap tangannya dengan sapu tangan.

"Yah... Toushiro dan Jinta datang dan mengajak mereka pergi," jawab Rukia malas.

"Aku tahu itu hik... 2 bocah itu sudah datang hik... 1 jam yang lalu hik... Kapan mereka hik... pergi?" tanya Rukia lagi. Kali ini ada penekanan dalam setiap katanya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu? Lebih baik kau buat kue ulang tahun mereka." Ichigo bertopang dagu di meja makan.

"Adonannya hik... sudah selesai hik... aku akan mengaduknya hik... lagi. Sampai hik... rata," kesal Rukia. Ichigo terkikik mendengar jawab Rukia. Gadis itu berbicara dengan cegukan dalam setiap tarikan napas.

Rukia mendelik tajam, berusaha membuat Ichigo menghentikan tawanya. Yah, tak sepenuhnya berhasil karena Ichigo hanya menutup mulutnya dan menahan tawa.

"Kau tidak hik... membelikan mereka hik... hadiah?" tanya Rukia. Rukia mengambil adonan kue yang dia buat, lalu mulai mengaduknya.

"Tidak, kue itu sudah cukup," jawab Ichigo malas.

"Kue ini aku yang membuat hik... nya," Rukia tak kalah malasnya menjawab. Setelah berkata itu, Rukia mengambil gula dan memasukkan beberapa sendok.

Hening. Tak ada lagi percakapan setelah Rukia memprotes perkataan Ichigo. Ichigo masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Hm... mungkinkah dia memikirkan cara agar gadis di depannya ini bisa berhenti cegukan? Bisa jadi.

Rukia masih sibuk mengaduk adonan kuenya, seperti adonan itu siap di panggang. Ah... gadis itu mengaduknya dengan kesal, sepertinya dia masih tidak senang dengan cegukannya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Egh... hik..." erang Rukia.

Mendengar erangan gadis itu, Ichigo tersentak. Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajahnya. Perlahan, Ichigo berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan mendekati Rukia. Hampir saja ia tertawa melihat kegusaran gadis itu akan cegukan yang terus menjadi itu.

_Baiklah, ini akan berjalan lancar_, batin Ichigo. Ichigo berada tepat di belakang Rukia sekarang, ia bahkan dapat mencium wangi _strawberry_ dari _shampoo_ yang gadis itu pakai untuk mengkramas rambut pendek itu.

"Hyaaahahahahahah..." tawa melengking dari mulut Rukia telah keluar. Membuat adonan dalam mangkuk yang dipegang Rukia terpental ke udara. Seketika itu juga, Rukia membalikkan badannya, hendak melihat siapa yang begitu jahil. Namun, bukannya dapat melihat wajah orang itu, Rukia justru terjatuh setelah menabrak dada bidang orang itu, Ichigo.

"Ichigo... hik!" jerit Rukia dan... plok! Kepala gadis itu kini dipenuhi oleh adonan kue, begitu juga Ichigo, laki-laki itu ikut terjatuh ketika Rukia menabraknya dan dia pun ikut tertumpahi adonan kue yang tadi melayang ke udara.

"Ichigo... hik!" kembali Rukia berteriak kesal, namun direspon dengan tawa renyah oleh Ichigo.

"Sudah sudah... jangan begitu. Wajahmu itu terlalu imut," sahut Ichigo sambil mengapit pipi Rukia, membuat bibir gadis itu sedikit maju.

"Hik..." dan suara cegukan itu menghentikan tawa Ichigo.

"Hah... tidak berhasil juga." Ichigo menghela napas kuat. Ternyata benar, dia tadi sedang merencanakan sesuatu agar gadis ini berhenti cegukan, dan gelitikan tak berhasil.

"Kau... hik... lihatlah... hik... pakaianku kotor hik..." Rukia memprotes sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pakaiannya yang dipenuhi adonan kue berwarna coklat itu. oh... ia terlihat sungguh kotor, ia justru terlihat seperti seorang bocah yang baru saja bermain di lumpur.

Ichigo terdiam, menatap Rukia yang berusaha membersihkan tubuhnya dengan lap yang menggantung di bahunya. "Mau kubantu membersihkannya?" tawar Ichigo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Dengan kesal –diiringi suara cegukan, Rukia mengangkat wajahnya.

"..." Wajah Rukia memanas menyadari hal yang baru saja Ichigo lakukan. Ia kaget, sangat.

"A... Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Rukia sambil meninju pipi Ichigo. Ichigo tertawa.

"Membersihkan pipimu," jawab Ichigo mantap. Wajah Rukia semakin memanas, warna kedua pipinya sudah benar-benar merah.

"I... Iya... tapi... kau... kau bisa menggunakan lap!" kesal Rukia.

"Aku malas mengambilnya," kali ini Ichigo menjawab malas.

"Ditanganku ada!" teriak Rukia.

"Kau sedang memakainya."

"Argh... kalau begitu tak usah membantuku membersihkannya. Apalagi kau... men... jilatinya," suara Rukia merendah di akhir kalimat dan mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

Slurp... Tubuh Rukia seakan tersambar petir ketika sekali lagi Ichigo menjilati pipinya.

"Manis," jawab Ichigo santai.

"Berhenti bersikap jorok!" jerit Rukia.

"Ah... cegukanmu dari tadi sudah berhenti," sahut Ichigo santai. Rukia terdiam. Ya, cegukannya sudah berhenti. Seulas senyum muncul di pipinya.

"Ba... bagus," lirih Rukia. "Baguslah... sekarang kau menyingkir, aku harus mengganti adonannya!" Rukia segera bangkit, namun Ichigo menahannya. Ichigo menarik perutnya, hingga Rukia terduduk kembali –di atas pangkuan Ichigo.

"Diamlah sampai aku selesai memakanmu," bisik Ichigo, membuat wajah Rukia benar-benar memerah dan ia mulai meronta ketika Ichigo menjilati pipinya.

.

***End of Ichiruki's scene**

.

*0*

.

.

**HitsuKarin scene**

.

.

Di lapangan bola di taman kota Karakura, segerombolan anak SMP sedang berlarian. Mengejar dan menendang sebuah bola tak bersalah yang terguling di tanah. Tunggu, ada yang aneh dari sekumpulan orang itu. Hei... kenapa hanya ada seorang wanita di antara 6 orang itu? Oh... dia Karin. Si gadis yang melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan berlari dan menendang bola.

"Oi... Karin, cegukanmu mengangganggu," salah satu teman Karin, si kepala mirip monyet, Tojorin Heita berkomentar.

"Iya... bisakah kau menghentikannya," kali ini si rambut _afro_ berwajah donald, Kei Uehara ikut memprotes.

"Berisik! Hik..." kesal Karin.

"Hoi.. Kurosaki, kaulah yang berisik," si kacamata sok pintar, Kazuya Usaka mengejek Karin. Karin menggeram pelan.

"Benar. Jangan kau kira tubuhmu yang mulai berbentuk itu dapat membuatku tertarik!" bocah paling mesum, Ryohei Toba mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Namun, pendapatnya itu malah ditanggapi dengan sebuah pukulan di puncak kepalanya.

"Sadarlah kepada siapa kau mengucapkan itu." Seorang laki-laki bertubuh pendek dengan -rambut _white spiky_-lah yang menjitak Toba. Dia kesal dengan ucapan bocah itu, terutama pada kata 'berbentuk'.

"Oi... Toushiro hik..., menyingkir." Laki-laki itu, Toushiro, menoleh ketika Karin meneriaki namanya, dan melihat gadis itu membuat ancang-ancang untuk menendang bola di hadapannya, Toushirou langsung mundur dan...

Buak! Tendangan itu tepat mengenai wajah si mesum. Oh... nasib sial bagi Toba, teman-temannya hanya lari ketakutan melihat amukan Karin.

"Nah... gadis ini sudah marah, kau bisa pergi sekarang," kata Toushiro santai pada Toba. Dengan kesal, Toba menyeka wajahnya lalu berdiri dan berlari menjauh.

"Kau masih kesal?" tanya Toushiro, ia berjalan menuju bola yang kini menggelinding setelah terpental dari wajah Toba, lalu memainkannya layaknya seorang profesional.

"Hik... iya!" kesal Karin. Karin merebut bola dari Toushiro, kemudian membawanya mendekati dinding pagar lapangan. Ia mengeluarkan emosinya dengan terus menendang bola itu ke dinding.

"Kau sudah mencoba menghentikan cegukan itu?" tanya Toushiro sambil duduk di salah satu batu tak jau dari Karin.

"Sudah... hik. Dan tak ada satu pun hik... yang berhasil," kesal Karin.

"Minum terbalik?"

"Hik... gagal."

"Makan sesendok gula atau garam?"

"Gagal... hik."

"Dikagetkan?"

"GAGAL HIK!" teriak Karin berang sambil menendang kuat-kuat bola di hadapannya. Setelah itu hanya diam yang menemani mereka, Toushiro terlalu malah menanggapi kemarahan Karin. Dan Karin sama sekali tak bisa tenang dengan cegukannya.

"Hah..." Toushiro hanya menghela napas sambil merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bermain sebuah permaianan.

Karin kembali menggeram dan mulai menendang-nendang bola lagi. Kali ini, Toushiro pun ikut kesal melihat tingkah Karin.

Toushiro menaruh ponselnya kembali di tempatnya, ia lalu berjalan mendekati Karin dan dengan kasar ia menarik bahu gadis itu hingga gadis itu tersentak kaget. Setelah memutar tubuh Karin, Toushiro menarik kerah baju Karin dan menariknya lagi hingga...

Cup! Bibir mereka bertemu.

"Itu baru namanya mengagetkan," kesal Toushiro sambil melepas cengkraman tangannya. Karin terdiam sesaat, dan wajahnya perlahan memerah.

"Ka... Kau menciumku!" jerit Karin tertahan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku pacarmu," jawab Toushiro santai. Wajah Karin semakin memerah.

"Ta... tapi..."

"Sadarlah, cegukanmu sudah berhenti," potong Toushiro cepat. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar. Setelah melihat layar ponselnya dan mendengar celotehan Karin yang sama sekali tak mengadung unsur terima kasih atas jasa Toushiro menghentikan cegukan itu, Toushiro menarik tangan Karin.

"Baiklah... cegukanmu sudah berhenti, waktunya pulang. Kurosaki dan Kuchiki memanggil!" sahut Toushiro sambil menautkan jari-jarinya di jemari Karin dan menarik gadis itu. Karin hanya diam dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Aku tahu, terima kasih," lirih Karin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Toushiro hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

**End of HitsuKarin's scene**

.

*0*

.

.

**JintaYuzu scene**

.

.

Jinta menatap Yuzu prihatin, sedari tadi gadis ini tak kunjung menghentikan cegukannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jinta. Yuzu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Mereka terus berjalan mengelilingi taman, sempat mereka melihat Toushiro dan Karin yang terus berdebat, entah apa yang mereka debatkan.

"Ehm... Ku.. Kurosaki, mau... ke taman bermain?" tawar Jinta. Yuzu menoleh, lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Boleh... hik..." jawab Yuzu. Dan mereka pun pergi ke taman bermain.

Di taman bermain Yuzu dan Jinta menghabiskan waktu makan siang dulu. Mereka makan dengan... sedikit terganggu. Cegukan Yuzu membuat mereka terus menjadi pusat perhatian. Ah... benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Setelah makan siang, mereka mulai menaiki wahana yang sedikit menantang. Jinta bilang, agar Yuzu melupakan cegukan itu, siapa tahu cegukan sialan itu bisa berhenti.

_Roller coaster_. Terus saja Yuzu berteriak ketakutan ketika tubuh mereka berputar-putar.

_Halilintar_. Sama saja, Yuzu hampir menangis saking takutnya. Tapi, hal itu justru membuat cegukannya bertambah.

Kincir. Tak ada perubahan.

Cangkir berputar. Permainan ini justru membuat perut gadis cantik itu mual.

Semua permainan di taman bermain telah mereka cicipi, tapi tak satu pun membuat cegukan Yuzu berhenti.

"Ini semua hik... tak berguna hik..." lirih Yuzu sambil menunduk. Sekarang, ia sedang beristirahat di dekat sebuah pohon. Jinta sedang membelikan es krim dan sedari tadi belum kembali.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Yuzu mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar suara Jinta. Laki-laki itu datang dengan dua buah es krim di tangannya. Dan salah satu dari dua es krim itu diberikan pada Yuzu.

"Terima kasih hik..." jawab Yuzu sambil tersenyum manis. Pipi Jinta merona.

"Kau sudah mencoba menghentikan cegukan itu?" tanya Jinta sambil menjilat es krimnya. Yuzu hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tidak capek?" tanya Jinta lagi.

"Capek hik..." jawab Yuzu lemas. Melihat tingkah gadis itu, Jinta malah dengan gemas mencubit pipinya, membuat Yuzu meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit hik..." ringis Yuzu. Jinta tersenyum.

"Jangan menampakkan wajah imut seperti itu," kata Jinta. Wajah dua remaja itu memerah. Setelah itu, mereka hanya diam dan menikmati es krim mereka.

Drrtt... drrttt... ponsel Jinta berbunyi. Dengan cepat Jinta merogoh saku celananya dan melihat ponselnya. Sebuah panggilan dari... Kakak ipar, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Yuzu hanya diam melihat Jinta mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya akan pembicaraan lewat ponsel itu. Tak lama, Jinta menutup ponsel flipnya dan berdiri.

"Waktunya pulang, dewi," kata Jinta lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Ah... tapi.. hik... es krimku hik... belum habis hik..." jawab Yuzu sedikit terbata. Jinta tak merespon, hanya menarik tangan gadis itu agar ia berdiri.

"Biar kubantu," kata Jinta. Jinta mendekatkan wajahnya ke tangan Yuzu dan menjilat sedikit es krim itu. "Manis," katanya santai tanpa menyadari rona merah di pipi Yuzu.

...

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, tak lama lagi mereka akan sampai di kediama Kurosaki hingga... bruk! Yuzu terjatuh setelah tak sengaja menyandung sebuah batu.

Cepat-cepat Jinta mengangkat tubuh gadis itu, namun gadis itu ternyata sudah menangis menahan sakit di kedua lututnya.

"Sa... sakit?" tanya Jinta panik.

"Iya hik..." jawab Yuzu.

Jinta terdiam melihat gadis itu menangis sesenggukan sambil menahan cegukan. Oh... Jinta sangat yakin cegukan itulah yang membuat gadis ini benar-benar mau menangis.

Hup! Tanpa izin, Jinta langsung membopong tubuh Yuzu, membuat Yuzu hampir saja berteriak kaget. Namun, tindakan Jinta setelah itulah yang mengagetkan, Jinta mencium mata kiri Yuzu dan sedikit menjilati air mata itu, membuat Yuzu seketika itu juga menghentikan tangisannya dan... cegukannya.

"Oh... cegukanmu berhenti, ayo pulang!" sahut Jinta tenang. Yuzu tetap diam, ia memegang bibirnya. Benar, cegukannya memang telah berhenti.

"Wah wah... manis sekali." Yuzu menoleh pada suara itu. Karin dan Toushiro menatap mereka.

"Ah... Karin-_chan_, cegukanmu sudah berhenti?" tanya Yuzu tiba-tiba. Karin tersenyum.

"Iya, kau juga?" Karin balik bertanya dan hanya direspon dengan senyuman oleh Yuzu.

"Baiklah... saatnya masuk~" potong Toushiro cepat.

.

.

**End of JintaYuzu's scene**

.

*0*

.

.

Di dalam rumah, lampu telah dimatikan. Sangat gelap dan sepi. Orang-orang di dalam rumah itu tinggal menunggu mereka masuk.

Klek... bunyi knop pintu telah terdengar. Rukia telah siap dengan letusan di tangannya.

"Kenapa lampunya mati?" tanya Yuzu. Perlahan, Jinta menurunkan Yuzu.

"Coba kau hidupkan lampunya," sahut Toushiro. Dengan jengkel, Karin menghidupkan lampu dan...

"_OTANJOBI OMEDETOU_, KARIN, YUZU!" Plok... plok... sebuah teriakan selamat memenuhi ruangan itu, membuat Karin dan Yuzu hanya ternganga kaget.

"Eh?" sahut Karin dan Yuzu pelan. Oh Tuhan, ternyata mereka lupa hari ulang tahun mereka. Mereka hanya ternganga melihat semua kejutan ini. Dan mereka segera sadar ketika pacar mereka mengecup pipi mereka sambil mengatakan, "_otanjobi omedetou, anata_."

Psssh... wajah kedua gadis itu langsung memerah.

Rukia membawakan kue di tangannya, menyuruh kedua gadis itu untuk meniup lilin di atas kue itu.

"Fyuh..." lilin telah ditiup, waktunya memotong dan membagikan kue. Dengan perasaan senang, kedua gadis itu memotong kue dan membagi-bagikannya. Khusus untuk pacar mereka, kue itu memang harus diantar tepat di mulut.

Ada banyak orang dalam ruangan itu, Isshin, Masaki, Rukia, Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Ururu, Urahara dan... banyak sekali. Rumah itu sangat ramai, dan mereka semua datang untuk merayakan ulang tahun si kembar Kurosaki.

"_Arigatou, minna_..." lirih Karin dan Yuzu bersamaan

.

.

FIN – 06/05/2013

.

(A/N)

Saya numpang lewat ^^ bikin fic ini buru-buru banget Cuma buat ngucapin selamet ulang tahun buat si duo Kurosaki itu. hehe... sebenarnya hari ini juga ulang tahunnya si author sedeng ini. Abaikan! *plak!

Oh iya, jangan mengira saya hiatus ya... -_- saya gk hiatus, Cuma istirahat ngarang sebentar aja. Gk lama, ntar palingan Juni ato Juli balik.

Ehm... masalah fic ini, saya kehilangan ide waktu bikin JintaYuzu scene, sumpah... gak kepikiran banget tentang ceritanya. Yah.. jadi begitu deh. Ini cerita sama sekali gak ada sesi humornya deh perasaan... ah... abaikan. Lalu, masalah temen2 Karin, silahkan buka buka Bleach jilig 5 kalo gak tau wajah dan nama mereka.

Udah... segitu aja, Otanjobi Omedetou, Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan XD

Terima kasih buat yang menikmati, maaf bagi yang tidak

Terima kasih juga telah membaca :D

See Ya ^,^


End file.
